Expect the Unexpected
by The Fanfiction Writing Writer
Summary: You expect a rainbow and you get a book thrown at you. You expect happiness and you get a diarrhea. You expect love and all you get is ice cream. It's not that you're cursed, but sometimes life throws us a whole flower pot instead of just lemons so be prepared. 'Cause I, Sakura MIkan, AM.-AU OOC U DONT LIKE! DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1 Start

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Start**

* * *

Date Reposted: May 19 2012

_DISCLAIMER:I own my computer, Huiler and my earphones,Gerfturd (LOL)..Good thing _I don't Own Gakuen Alice_... I would have given it a weirder name... _XD

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

I went outside my bathroom to change my towel into a decent attire. My hair was dripping wet but I was running late so I could just care less. I picked a black turtleneck dress and my white boots. As I got dressed, I looked at my cellphone to see _7 missed calls. _UH-OH! I immediately dialed Hotaru's number and by the second ring, she answered.

"MIKAN SAKURA! Be sure to get your bum here this moment or else.", Hotaru said through the blaring music, obviously pissed with me and the noise. Especially me. _GULP_.

"But Hotaru... I'm still at home. Even if I sped up to your home it will still take me about 30 minutes to arrive there.", I whined.

"Whatever, baka. But if you don't arrive here before Ruka shoves a ring on my finger... I swear I'll kill you.", she said venomously then hang up.

Without much of a choice, I ran towards my truck then stepped on the gas. Even though Hotaru is my best friend, I still couldn't let myself be on her bad side. God knows what she will do when angry. I shuddered.

**X(NEXT)X**

True to my word, I arrived after 30 minutes and when I knocked on the door I felt my jaw go slack as I came face-to-face with a guy I've never met before and possibly the most gorgeous one of their kind. As soon as I stopped spluttering, Hotaru appeared at the door and glared at me. She nodded at the guy and turned to me.

"Mikan",she started, eerily calm,"I see you decided to grace us with your presence."

The guy smiled and for a while I was entranced. He gestured to Hotaru, who was already on the move. I headed for her and when I looked back, the guy was nowhere to be found. I looked around and wondered how did Hotaru transform her pad into a club. Many of her guests were people I haven't met before.

We stopped in the corner where the gang was seated and instantly I was greeted by everyone. After all the hugs and kisses, Anna- whose cheeks are already red from the drinks- shoved a shot glass to my face.

"This is my first and last one. okay? Remember I don't have a boyfriend, like all of you, who is willing to drive me home.", I downed the alcohol- which smells like vodka- feeling the burning trail it left in my throat.

"Mikan, you know it's been a year already. Move on, go out with a gorgeous guy and marry already!", Sumire said dramatically.

"I totally agree, well except for the '_marry already_' part. Mikan, you know you deserve better.", Nonoko added, nodding her head.

"I know! We should set her up with someone. Hotaru, isn't your future-fiancé's friend single?", exclaimed Anna.

"Guys, you know it's not about Tsubasa. It was a mutual break-up and I didn't really have the time to find a new boyfriend.", I replied patiently.

Tsubasa and I were going out for almost two years but we separated because he fell in love with another girl. I would rather let him go than beg him to stay. I loved the guy but it was not enough for me to fight for him. We still stay in contact, though it was not the same as before. But I could say I'm contented with my life now.

**X(NEXT)X**

Everyone was having a fab time dancing and I was left alone the corner. But I was having a good time watching Sumire make fun of herself, dancing like the drunk that she is. I was snickering to myself when I felt someone sit beside me in the sofa.

"You're alone."

I looked sideways at the voice and found myself gazing at dark red eyes filtered with dark long lashes. With his high cheekbones, strong jawline, sensuous lips, and pale skin- that looks glowing at the dimmed light- he could be compared to Adonis. His eyes held my gaze as I choked out a hi and added,

_"_Are you a vampire?", _Smooth Mikan. REAL smooth. Why the hell did I say that?_

He chuckled lightly then suddenly stood up. I immediately felt like my insides were flushed in the toilet. This might be the only guy who will talk to me the rest of the night and leave it to me to mess up big time. That was why I was confused as to why he looked at me like he was expecting me to do something.

"Don't you want to dance?", he asked finally.

Because of my inability to raise only one eyebrow, I raised both. _I didn't expect That._

"Uh... Sure.", I answered.

**X(NEXT)X**

We started to warm up a bit and by the end of the fourth song we were conversing. Well, not like the normal ones where people answer not with a 'Hn.' but with a 'Yes.'. But I figured that with him, I'm already lucky he didn't tell me to shut up.

"My throat's dry. Can we please drink something?", I said through the blaring music.

"What will all the talking you've done, I'm surprised your throat is still working.", he smirked.

I glared at him and marched toward the table where the drinks are. Katy Perry continued to sing in the background. I was about to mention that we still haven't introduced ourselves when something caught my eye.

"What's that?", I asked, not wanting to sound too crestfallen, eyeing the gold band in his wedding finger.

"Shit. I forgot to give it to Aoi.", he looked down at his hand.

I looked at him stunned. I faked a smile then excused myself. I don't want to ever set eyes on someone like that, ever. It's not like I was brokenhearted or something but I can't believe I fraternized with that kind of guy. I heaved a sigh._ Too good to be true, that's what you are._

I tried to look for Hotaru only to realize that she and Ruka were currently in the center of the room and even after what happened I know I had to greet her before I go. I don't want to destroy her night just because of what happened. Just because I was too stupid. Too stupid to realize that Vampire guy was already married.

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm contemplating on changing both the title and the summary. It's just... I don't think it fits the story well. Maybe I'll change the PLOT? :D


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 We Meet Again**

* * *

Date Reposted: May 20 2012

_DISCLAIMER:I own my computer, Huiler and my earphones,Gerfturd (LOL)..Good thing I don't Own Gakuen Alice... I would have given it a weirder name... XD_

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

_The moon must be mocking me_, thought Mikan gloomily.

Even the full moon seems to be reminding her of Hotaru's engagement party, where she was enjoying an hour before. After the scene with Vampy, the red-eyed guy, she immediately ditched the party and stormed off to her house. She didn't even get to ask his name, not that she wanted to, of course. Okay, she did. But that was before she found out he's not a free game.

She sighed. She was overreacting and she knows it. There was no rule that married men should not party, right? Or dance with a woman with his big, warm hands on her hips? Mikan couldn't help but feel so disappointed. She really wanted to forget about it and live on with her life. She knew him for at least an hour, so it should be easy.

The summer night breeze is getting chilly and Mikan was now contemplating whether to freeze herself to death and stay in the balcony or get inside the safety of her house. She was about to do the latter when something vibrated.

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie wo-", Mikan fumbled in her pocket for the cellphone.

"What?", she growled, thinking of how to get back on Anna for changing her ringtone, again.

"Boss, you know there's a meeting tomorrow, right? Luna's got an invitation from Victoria's Secret.", Koko, my secretary, said.

"I'll come. Is it for the 7th Annual'_What is Sexy?_' party? What about the other model you were referring to me?"

"Yups! 'Bout him, he said he'll come meet you next week. Please tell me you'll take him.", he pleaded.

Mikan told him that she still doesn't know the model's name, but Koko assured her that '_we'll be filthy rich if you manage him, he's HOT_'. Hearing him call another man 'hot' is a bit disturbing but he has been working under her since forever and she knows she can trust him.

**X(NEXT)X**

"Luna, where are you going? The meeting's not over yet. Get back on your seat.", Mikan ordered. She drank half the cup of cold coffee and pointed at the seat beside her.

"But Mikan, I don't wanna stay here while discussing things that are not about me.", Luna whined.

"Surely, you know that you're not the only model we have at this agency. Not everything is about you,so please sit and we'll eventually get to the part where we can discuss yourself.", Mikan said patiently.

The other models can't help but chuckle at Luna's red face gaining them a glare from the woman herself. Luna has always liked being the center of attraction and, most of the time, it is useful. Being a model doesn't always mean perfect face and body, oftentimes it's about the attitude. It's a great thing Luna has it all. She is, after all, the face of her modeling agency.

"Koko, what are the updates about the upcoming fashion show? Is the venue secured? Did your girlfriend tell you if her collection is finished?"

Sumire and Mikan have always dreamed of doing a fashion show- with the former as the designer and the latter as the, well, supplier of models- and now that she's debuting, they can finally make it come true.

"I wonder why you didn't ask her last night, Boss. But she seems to have it all under control.". Koko answered confidently. His cellphone rang almost immediately and he excused himself.

Mikan nodded then moved on to the next topic.

"Luna I have a feeling you've heard all about Victoria's Secrets' invitation for the party next week. Do you have a dress already?", she asked.

"Who cares about dresses?", Luna said haughtily, obviously pleased that the attention was back to her, "I'll wear lingerie and they could only watch.".

**X(NEXT)X**

Luna and Mikan exited the limousine as the cameras flashed their way. Luna was, thankfully, wearing a long-sleeved dress with a v-neckline that reaches her belly button. It barely covers anything but at least she's not nude. She fits the image of a seductress, while Mikan, clad in a one shoulder red dress, looks like a kid beside her.

Mikan stood in the sidelines as Luna posed away for the cameras. Luna finally strutted towards the hall when her rival, Wakako, arrived donning a more provocative dress.

"I told you she'd dress like that! You should have let me wear the lingerie.", Luna fumed.

"Luna, stop acting like a baby. You look gorgeous in that dress and this is not a lingerie party. You'd pretty much embarrass yourself and the agency. Look, it's not about the amount of skin your showing, it's about the **way **you wear the dress. Now smile and go show them who's boss."

Luna has been her very first model and she knows that the she was as hardworking as her. She might seem like a bitch, but in actuality, Luna was very much like a sister to her.

" How's the life of being a loser?", Wakako said, as she approached the two.

Wakako won the FHM's award "Sexiest Woman" last year while Luna was third, and she hadn't failed to rub it in Luna's face every time they meet.

"The guards must be blind, they let a hooker inside a by invitation only party.", Luna countered.

"You must be feeling bad because I look more... wantable."

"Wakako, people would not want someone they already tried on. Don't worry, I won't follow in your footsteps.", Luna drawled then turned back smirking.

**X(NEXT)X**

Mikan decided to leave the party and pay Hotaru a surprise visit. But not before she made sure Luna won't make a fool of herself and before advertising her agency. When she arrived in Hotaru's condo unit, Ruka was there.

"Don't you guys get tired of each other, at all?". Hotaru only shrugged.

"I was actually worried when you went home all of a sudden Mikan.", said Ruka, obviously referring to their engagement party last week. They were sitting on the very couch where she and Vampy first met. Mikan scowled at the object. The condo was already tidied up and no longer resemble a club. Of course, it's been a week and Hotaru being a neat freak wouldn't want her apartment to be messy.

"Ruka, heat the pizza then bring over some wine.", Hotaru ordered and her fiance immediately obeyed. Then she turned to Mikan. "Spill."

Mikan looked at her innocently."What?".

"Don't play innocent with me Mikan. I know what happened.".

"Then why bother asking?", she reached for the TV's remote and turned it on.

"Mikan", her eyes were twitching, "If you don't answer me now. God knows what I'll do to you."

She sighed before answering."I don't really have anything to say because it's not even worth your time,okay? Ruka's coming now anyway."

Hotaru gave Mikan a look that says '_I will eventually get it out from you_' and watched The Vampire Diaries with her while waiting for her fiancé.

**X(NEXT)X**

Mikan left before Hotaru squeezed out anything from her, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves. The blackmailer had wanted her to stay over so they could "talk", but she reasoned she has to be early for work tomorrow- which is so NOT true, she has to rest after the party after all- and that they'll have _the_ talk next time. She pushed the button 'B' for basement as soon as she walked inside the empty elevator. She was talking on the phone when the doors opened and she almost gasped. Standing in front of her was Vampy guy.

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

A/N: Predictable, right? But hey, I'm not here to self pity so just read on if you wish. Thanks for reading this, BTW.


	3. Chapter 3 Third Time's a Charm

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Third Time's a Charm**

* * *

Date Reposted: May 20 2012

_DISCLAIMER:I own my computer, Huiler and my earphones,Gerfturd (LOL)..Good thing _I don't Own Gakuen Alice_... I would have given it a weirder name... _XD

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

"Aoi.", Natsume warned. He was going to send Aoi home from their parents' place where they had a family dinner but her hard headed sister didn't want to go home, yet.

"What? It's your fault that I never got to attend Hotaru's engagement party and now you're depriving me of the chance of congratulating her?", Aoi snapped.

"Aoi, stop acting like your PMS-ing. You've just met Hotaru thrice. You're not even that close.".

"_Sigh_. Natsume, I won't even stay there too long. I may not know Hotaru that well but she's going to marry our childhood friend, shouldn't that reason be enough?", she looked out the window of her brother's car.

"Fine, but don't blame me if we see something inappropriate. After all, they're two grown up-", Natsume was cut short when Aoi playfully hit him in the arm.

"Eew, Natsume. They're not like you, you know. You only think about those adult stuff."

"Aoi, you know what I mean.", he said seriously. He looked at his sister, concerned.

"I know, but I'm getting married in a month and I've long accepted that Ruka **was** and will **only** be my first love.", she said this with a small honest smile in her face.

After a few minutes, Natsume sighed, made a U-turn then drove towards Hotaru's pad, where he knew the two lovebirds will be.

**X(NEXT)X**

Natsume and Aoi headed for the elevator. It was already 11 pm and he still thinks disturbing his best friend was not a good idea. But he's been with Aoi too long to know that if she wanted to visit them, she would do so, even if it's in the middle of the night.

The elevator made a 'ping' sound then opened up. Natsume stiffened and stared at the girl he met a week before. She was talking on the phone and she visibly tightened her grip on the gadget when she saw him. She was wearing a knee-length dark red dress, which was his favorite color, that made her porcelain skin more pale. Her brunette hair was up in a messy bun and her brown eyes - that he remembered twinkling in the dimmed atmosphere of the party - was narrowed at his face. In short, she was breath-taking.

Almost immediately, she realized he was not alone and stared at his sister who was currently latching unto his left arm. He heard her mutter a 'I'll get back to you later' to her phone then quickly placed it in her black purse.

"We meet again.", Natsume started.

"Unfortunately.".

Natsume raised an eyebrow at this. It seemed as if the girl never wanted to be in his presence. He may sound arrogant but girls , most of the time, liked him or at least wanted to be with him. Although, of course, were talking about the girl who left him in the party without a reason. Aoi suddenly snickered, garnering the attention of the two.

"Well Natsume, you better make this right. Nice to meet you, Beauty. I'm Aoi by the way", Aoi entered the elevator and Mikan exited like a lost puppy.

When the doors closed, Mikan automatically turned and headed to a corner. Then suddenly she remembered, she went there using a limousine, the same one she ordered to go back to the party and send Luna home. She muttered a string of curses. Suddenly she heard a faint chuckle.

He guessed what had happened and his red eyes sparkled with amusement.

"How did you know?", she eyed him suspiciously. When suddenly, she added, "You...You! Are you stalking me?".

Natsume struggled to sport a straight face. Took a deep breath then started, "Little girl, did you bump your head? Why in the world will I stalk you? You're like an open book, you're easy to read."

She hurried to the elevator she used before. Pushed the 'Up' button then tapped her heels in the cement floor. Patience was never her virtue, especially when a married guy is currently pestering her.

"I could just send you home, you know."

Mikan shot him a look that says 'Are you flirting with me? Seriously? , "I would rather walk home than be with you in a car."

"What is your problem? I'm being considerate here, aren't I?"

"Considerate? Is that what you call it? I don't know if you think flirting with another girl while your already married is being considerate, but if you do-"

"Wait, what?"

"It's her. right? That girl Aoi is your wife so stop-", she held up her hand and the elevator opened, "pretending your being kind to me. I really hate guys like you. You make me sick. You better not make her cry.", she growled the last part and entered the elevator.

He could only gape at her. '_Married?_' But before he could defend his self she continued, "Let's not meet each other again.", and as if on cue, the elevator door closed.

**X(NEXT)X**

The brunette opened her heavy lids to the insistent ringing of her cellphone. Since she had forgotten to draw her room's curtain close the night before, the sun's rays were slowly but effectively detracted her from sleep. '_Great, even nature wants to destroy my rest_.' She thanked God when her phone stopped wailing a happy tune, but almost immediately, it started again.

"Who the hell dared to wake me up? Do you want to die?", she snarled, finally answering the phone. She was not a morning person naturally, but if she happened to sleep roughly the night before, it's like hell broke lose.

"Mikan-", it was Koko's voice, hesitant.

"Do you want me to castrate you? Are you in your right mind when you called me? If not, I might go easy on you and just take some of your teeth with pliers", she said it so evilly, Koko forced the cellphone to Luna who glared at him.

"Mikan it's 10 am already. You have an appointment. A hot guy is waiting for you right now and I'm afraid if you don't arrive in 30 minutes, you'll really regret it. Trust me Mikan. Now get your arse moving.", Luna didn't wait for Mikans reply and disconnected the call.

Her head was pounding and her feet was sore. She looked at what she was wearing and frowned. She didn't bother changing last night because she was too tired for she nearly walked home from Hotaru's pad. She only got to find a taxi halfway to her house. If she only knew that would happen, she would have let Vampy, whose real name is actually Natsume, send her home. Nah, she'd rather break a leg than be with him in a car alone. Thinking of him, made her head ache more.

She wanted to shout colorful words just to ease her frustration, and so she did. After all the cussing, she stood up sluggishly and shuffled towards the bathroom. She took a quick bath then stared at the mirror. She told her reflection she looked like a monkey ran over by a truck and smiled at herself. That was her morning mantra.

She quickly slipped into her usual working clothes - which consists of a plain white top , black high-waisted slacks and black heels - and hurried off to her office in her truck, but not before a quick stop at Anna's Coffee shop for her daily dose of caffeine. Mikan instantly felt everything but grouchy.

**X(NEXT)X**

"I'm here.", Mikan announced out of breath. She stood in the entrance of the meeting room and everyone looked at her. Her hair was in a disarray, seeing as she drove fast and her car's window was open. "So,", she continued, heading for her usual seat while trying to tame her hair, "what's up?".

"Boss, I'm sorry 'bout earlier. Please don't-", Koko was stopped by Mikan.

"I know Koko Crunch. Now what was the reason you wanted me here early? I don't remember setting a meeting before. Oh, is this about the 'hot guy' you were talking about? Is he the model your'e referring to me?", she said and looked at her employees expectantly.

She gawked at someone that didn't quite belong here. She blinked a couple of times and muttered, "I'd be damned.".

"You really give the significance to the saying 'Third time's a charm.', Ms. Mikan Sakura", Natsume said sarcastically. His red eyes boring into her own.

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this story. I hope you at least liked this chapter. Predictable again? Maybe... Maybe NOT.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ugly Truth

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 The Ugly Truth**

* * *

Date Posted: May 21 2012

_DISCLAIMER:I own my computer, Huiler and my earphones,Gerfturd (LOL)..Good thing _I don't Own Gakuen Alice_... I would have given it a weirder name... _XD

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

"You're late, Mikan.", a no-nonsense voice said.

Mikan visibly tensed. It was a fact known by everyone that she and whoever owned the voice, never got along well. "Misaki Harada, what are you doing here?", she said carefully. Suspicion creeping in her words. The redhead only visits when she wants something.

"Nice to meet you, too. I see you've already met Mr. Hyuuga. The board of directors are planning on merging Sakura Model Inc. with his-"

Before she got to finish what she was about to say, Mikan interrupted, "What? Your making no sense Misaki. This is mine. I rebuilt it from the dust- when you all abandoned it. Board of Directors? Who the hell are those?"

"Your mom, me and-", she was interrupted again by the fuming brunette, but Misaki looked unfazed.

"No! You don't get the point. There are no Board of Directors at all. We," she gestured around the room, "are the only employees around here. I don't remember appointing anyone to be those things."

The red head raised her eyebrow and countered, "Have you forgotten that your mother still owns this agency in paper? She was the one to really build this place up."

"This is incredulous. You are incredulous. Grandpa built this, she only helped. She abandoned it when everything became bad. Like you did. You were always running behind her. Always following her. When will you ever get your own head?", Mikan snapped. Misaki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her professional look completely forgotten.

"As much as I enjoy your bickering, and am expecting a pretty catfight, I don't think we have time to waste here.", Yuu Tobita looked at them disapprovingly. He had been her partner in the business and somewhat the voice of reason, too. "Mikan, can I speak to you alone?"

Yuu stood up and the said girl followed him, but not after glaring at Misaki, who went back to being formal. They walked towards Mikan's office which was adjoined with the meeting room and locked the door behind them.

"I don't think it's a bad idea, Mikan."

Mikan fiddled with her hands. Of course she knows that.

The agency was doing well but it's clear that they needed help. It's just been over a year since SMI (Sakura Models Inc.) reached bottom rock and she's fighting really hard to save it. It was the only thing that her grandfather- who died when she was still in high school- left them so when Yuka, her mother, decided to bail out because of bankruptcy, she decided to step in as the new Boss.

But she also happened to know that this is one of her mother's antics to get her hands on the business again. Or is it? She barely meets up with her so she doesn't know what to think of her actions anymore. They were never close from the beginning as her grandfather was the one who raised her.

"If we accept the offer, we will have more contacts, more funds and they will have experienced models on their side as well. It's a win-win situation.", Yuu continued.

"Do you even know that Hyuuga? What does he do for business? I've been around long enough the modeling world and I've never heard that name.", the brunette looked up at her friend. Yuu didn't know what happened between her and the red eyed man at Hotaru's engagement party. But she knew that it was a trivial matter compared to this.

"I do know him. He owns a pig farm in the countryside and- Okay. I'm joking.", he raised his tanned hands as a sign of peace, and continued, "You haven't heard of him ,probably, because he's new. Red is a new agency. Should we merge with them, it will be like getting a new partner and we will rid ourselves of a potential competition. Win-win.", he repeated and he knows that he's really close to making Mikan agree with him.

"If we accept the offer, we will have to be careful not to lose control from both my mom and Hyuuga. Also we get to keep the name.",Mikan resignedly muttered.

**X(NEXT)X**

"I don't like that.", Natsume interjected. Mikan and Yuu were back in the meeting room. They were discussing the conditions of the merge and he clearly wants the name to be changed.

"At least make it Red Sakura Models or something.", Koko was obviously one of the few who thought this was a good news.

Natsume seemed to consider it and nodded. "That one's pretty good Koko. What do you think Ms. Harada?"

"Aren't you suppose to ask me?", Mikan answered instead, "Anyway, I think it's okay as long as the Sakura Model Inc. is included.", she stood up and looked at Natsume tiredly, "We'll meet again to talk about this. Please leave your number to my secretary and I'll call you within this week. You're free to leave."

Natsume stood up and straightened his business suit. For a moment, Mikan thought he will leave. Instead he headed to Mikan's office and sent her a 'We need to talk' look then opened the door.

Before the brunette can protest, the red eyed man was already inside her office. She begrudgingly followed him and as soon as she closed the door behind her, she gestured to the seat in front of her table and sat across him.

His scent filled the room and Mikan had to confess, it was a pleasant smell. She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't think about those things. She was better than that. She might have agreed to the 'merging' but it doesn't mean she needs to like him.

"Don't you want to ask something?", Natsume raised one of his eyebrow at her, effectively drawing her out from her thoughts.

Because she can't she raise an eyebrow, she raised two, "Why should I?"

"Why are you so stubborn?", he questioned and shook his head slowly.

She reached for the newspaper in her table and pretended to read before she said, "Am I?"

"Seriously, Mikan. Just pop the question." , he ran his hands on his midnight black hair, frustrated.

"Don't call me by my first name Hyuuga. If you know the question shouldn't you just move on and answer it already?", Mikan whisper-shouted at him and slammed the newspaper back in the table.

"I want to hear it from you.", he smirked and his eyes shone amusement. Even at the party, Natsume seemed to have a knack of pushing her buttons.

"Is there something funny, Mr. Hyuuga? Is this amusing you?". She needed coffee. Coffee releases endorphins. Endorphin is a stress fighter. Mikan was stressed. She doesn't appreciate people playing with her. She wanted to reach out and pull out his soft hair from his head.

" I don't understand why you're angry with me. The proposal I offered you was a good one. Shouldn't you be thankful as I am?". The smirk never left his lips.

Mikan decided that getting in a fight with your future business partner is never good, so she breathed in deep,"Why do you want my agency?"

"It's because I'm new. In order to anchor myself to the fashion industry, I will need your help to stay afloat.", he answered matter-of-factly. He had on his serious look and the smirk was nowhere to be found.

'_He really means business._', Mikan concluded. Mikan understood the logic. But she wanted to ask that among the large number of agencies around, why did he pick SMI. Instead she said, "Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

It's true. His left hand was devoid of all ornaments except for a silver watch."It's not mine. It's not even a wedding ring, it's an engagement ring", he smirked again.

"So you're not married. You're engaged!", Mikan said with a 'Eureka' expression.

"I'm not" , he said simply.

"What? Then what about Aoi?", she raised her two eyebrow and furrowed it, a sign that she was confused.

"Sister."

_She's his sister? The hell? So that's why she didn't get angry when we first met. She even looked amused._

"Are you sure?", Mikan asked, in the last attempt to save herself from shame.

If only looks could talk, Natsume's would say, "Well duh". Given that Natsume says duh.

Mikan face-palmed herself and said an inaudible sorry.

"What?I didn't get that.", he seemed to really enjoy Mikan being flustered.

She cleared her throat and looked at the amused guy with her flaming cheeks."This is embarrassing.", she muttered and loudly repeated her previous words, "I said I'm sorry."

Natsume sat still for a moment. Mikan's determined look in her eyes and her flushed cheeks makes her all the more breath-taking. It was his time to clear his throat."Well, now that's all cleared," he stood up, "we should probably end this. This is my card. Call me when your available.". He exited the room and left a red Mikan alone.

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

A/N:Sorry. It was late, I was having the Block (Writer's Block) and was unable to write anything readable.

Thanks for reading this. Thanks for the reviewers. I really appreciate it. I really hope you liked this chappie. Even for only a bit.

BTW... I re-posted the first three chapters but I think the change is small so you don't really need to go back and read it. I'l'end it here,then. See you next week.


End file.
